User talk:RoseForever
September Yes:) ♥PRINCESSLION -Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 04:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Rutchelle, Rose got Bureaucrat rights on Winx Wiki c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Btw, have you seen the first episode of Season 6 yet? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:37, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep. You can watch it on F's latest blog on Winx Wiki. Btw, for 5 mins it shows the same picture of Bloom, so just skip 5 minutes of the video. Now, I must keep peace between Rose and Tiff. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:21, September 30, 2013 (UTC) October Well, they were yesterday... It's mainly Harmi and Tiff now. Btw, WonderBuono! and I are now admins on Winx Wiki :P --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: I noticed your ban ends on October 17th. Just 16 more days c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:56, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think I'd have to discuss it with Rose, but I was planning to ask her anyway. You didn't have a serious ban reason, so I'm sure I can negotiate with her to have it shortened. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Btw, we're looking for four new rollbacks on the wiki, so maybe you can nominate youself when you're unbanned. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully Rose agrees to shorten your ban. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) D: I just sent her a message. Now I just need to wait for her reply tomorrow or later tonight... --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Nope... have you? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh a field trip. We call them excursions :P Yes, I've been to quite a few. We're going on one next term actually... --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow, you have a lot. Some years we don't have any xP --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) So, what did you think of Daphne's Sirenix transformation in Season 6? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you think she'll become the seventh Winx member? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) The Winx would be traitors if they allowed Daphne to be the seventh member. Well, I have to go now. Talk to you later Rutchelle. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Rose said that if we keep asking to unban you she will make your ban longer... --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, how was your day? I just spent the day at a dam. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm on school holidays. Yay for me c: Next term is the last term of the year... --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Are you looking forward to Season 6 Episode 2? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Nope, it aired on September 29. The next episode is rumored to air on October 13. Btw, here is a sneak peek of Flora's new transformation: here --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep c: Btw, according to iTunes one of the new transformations is called Bloomix e.e --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) We're doomed if they call it Bloomix. I know they probably didn't name it after Bloom, but still, does everything have to be about her? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) A boring name for a pretty transformation... --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I wonder if Cyberix is also true? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:34, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well I thought you and Farhah both left, Please don't try to be liars, you leave messages on your own wiki saying you left, but then there is no message here I am confused. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 15:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, please tell me how to change the color of the infobox? Thank you very much! Fanpixiehollow (talk) 17:55, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey Rose! How are you?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 23:54, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hey RoseForever! Just wanted to say hello and pls vote on my blog . Thanks ^_^ -Princess Aisha 16:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC)